Warriors: Burn away
by Immortalflames99
Summary: The clans have come together to form a great utopia of inequality and sadness thanks to Scorchpaws mother, Brightstar. Thank goodness she's has such a good and juste hier who isn't a grumpy deadpan she-cat.


"Before your real mother rose into power, there used to be 4 clans around this lake. It was a chaotic time, we weren't as united as we all are now. But from thunderclan there came a saviour one who would bring us together into one great.. clan. Before every cat... We had...

Mudslides voice trailed of at the end, brimming with emotion as Scorchkit tried to squirm away from her grip. Most cats seemed to be overly emotional. Even Scorchkits mom, the ruler of all the cats I know, seemed to let emotion and anger get in the way. That doesn't mean Scorchkit doesn't want to grow up to be just like her. Not that she know her that well, being raised by Mudslide, an ex river clan cat.

She still didn't know where Mudslides previous kits ended up.

"When did our mom take over!" Sparkkit enthused, bouncing up and down in excitement. "She's so brave and cool and…"

Scorchkit finally escaped Mudslides grasp, stalking over to the other side of the nursery and peering outside, intrigued at the colours and scents. She could already recognize some of the different cats from her clan, the proud shoulders and flashing eyes of the pures, the ex Thunderclans and the hiding shadows of the mixed clans and the ones that didn't get along with her mother, Brightstar. Not really fair but she seemed to do as she pleased. Scorchkit and her sister seemed safe though.

She looked behind her at the distracted Mudslide, and quickly ran for the nursery exit, happy that the exuberant older pure kits that shared her nest were playing outside.

Scorchkit weaved through the other cats to get the the the centre of the camp, ignoring the hostile stares as she tried to find her mother. She'd seen her before, she had checked on them once when we were a bit younger, to see if they were defects. Her first interaction with my mother did go well, from what she remembered.

Scorchkit got pushed off course, but spotted her mother flanked by two burly guards, up ahead. She tumbled backwards, bumping into a tawny leg. The tom it belonged to looked down, hissing "Cowardly Royal" down at her without blinking an eye, before collapsing in on himself as a pure walked by. She peered up at him, confused. A closer look proved the tom to be an apprentice, and not one to be a pure Thunderclan as well.

"I don't think I'm a coward if I'm ready to fight you!" She mewed, fluffing up to her full size and standing on the tips of her paws.

"Wow, well that changes my mind" He mewed sarcastically, glancing around nervously. Stiffening as Brightstar appeared at Scorchkits shoulder. Scorchkit smoothed her dark ginger fur, trying to appear as regal as possible.

"Hellooo," Brightstar mewed theatrically, prodding Scorchkit with her sharp claws. and intertwining her tail with hers. Scorchkit sidestepped awkwardly, fur remaining in an un regal position. "Don't you have work to do, mixed" She snarled, amber eyes flashing as she addressed the Tom. "Sparkkit" she yowled, turning to Scorchkit with none of her earlier tone. "I'm ummm Scorchkit… your favourite daughter!" Scorchkit added, trying to sound as dangerous as possible. "The noble linage is in my blood."

"Oh yes, you don't look that much like me." Brightstar said looking her up and down with a bob of her head. "You have… darker fur, also aren't you the useless one? It seems like it!"

"Nope" Scorchkit replied in a deadpan voice, jerking her tail away from my mothers. "I'm the noble and majestic one! I take after you."

"No, you certainly don't" She mewed dejectedly "You seem rather boring! Don't worry, I'll just favour your sister or something, that will stoke up the anger inside your fluffy little pelt." She flashed her a sharp toothed grin and started to pad towards the nursery, signalling at her guards to stay were they were.

Mudslide skittered out of the nursery walls, herding Sparkkit along with her.

"Mom?" Sparkkit questioned, running in front of the light ginger ruler in a tumble of orange fluff.

"Well, none of my unplanned lineage look like there going to turn out that dangerous." Brightstar mewed dejectedly.

"What no… I'm very dangerous" Scorchkit stuttered, batting the mixed tom with her paw.

Apparently that wasn't enough for her mother


End file.
